Tu sais, Castle
by Dahkyn
Summary: Lettre que Beckett aurait pu écrire à Castle. Je n'en dis pas plus.  OS   Quelques spoilers sur la saison 3  Bonne lecture.


Voilà mon premier écrit que j'ose publier, il est sur Castle, une de mes séries favorites. Je l'ai écrit en écoutant la chanson "Your song" ( qui n'est pas à moi tout comme Castle) reprise d'Ellie Goulding.

Cela contient quelques spoilers mais vraiment minimes sauf pour ceux qui suivent la diffusion français et qui n'ont pas vu à l'heure actuelle toute la saison 3. Je recommande pour ceux qui ne veulent pas de spoilers, de ne pas lire ce texte.

Voilà. Bonne soirée =D

* * *

><p>Tu sais, Castle, j'aurais aimé pouvoir te le dire en face. Venir te voir un soir au loft, toquer à ta porte. J'aurais vu tes yeux si envoutants. Nous serions entrées dans notre monde le temps d'une minute, un monde où nous sommes seuls, juste nous deux. L'un de nous aurait détourné le regard – probablement moi,- et l'air se serait rempli de notre gêne. Tu m'aurais invité à entrer d'un sourire chaleureux mais inquiet. Tu étais si mignon avec cette inquiétude. Et là, je te l'aurais avoué.<p>

J'aurais aimé te le dire, de tout mon cœur. Mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne peux pas. Tu le mérites, vraiment, je t'assure. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, toujours. Mais, je ne l'étais pas toujours pour toi. Je suis désolée, j'aurais aimé être là, me tenant fièrement à tes côtés.

Pardonne-moi d'être si faible, de ne pas m'ouvrir à toi. Je le voulais vraiment, ce soir là. Tu sais, celui où tu es parti avec Gina, j'ai essayé, vraiment, je te le jure. Mais ce n'était pas notre moment, c'est tout. Nous n'avons jamais réussi à le trouver, à chaque fois que l'un de nous était prêt, l'autre reculait. Tu sais, j'ai fini par croire aux âmes-sœurs. L'étions-nous ? Je le pensais et je le pense encore. Nous étions juste mal accordés.

J'aurais voulu vivre avec toi, cette histoire d'amour que l'on raconte à tous les enfants. Celle qui commence par ''Il était une fois…'' et qui finit par ''Ils vécurent heureux et eurent plein d'enfants''. Cette douce histoire où les héros arrivent toujours à se trouver, à s'en sortir. Avec une petite fille brune avec des yeux bleus, comme toi seul en possède. Un petit garçon courant après la fille. Nous, finissant les phrases de l'autre. Alexis, nous regardant d'un air attendri. Mais tout cela n'est que fantasme, cela n'arrivera pas. Je t'ai perdu.

Je ne comprends pas, nous arrivions toujours à rester en vie pourtant. Rien que la fois où mon appartement a explosé, la fois où tu t'es fait enlevé par un tueur en série, l'histoire du congélateur, ou encore celle de la bombe sale. Nous étions toujours ensemble, toujours. Après toutes ces aventures, qui aurait prévoir qu'un banal accident enverrait la faucheuse te ravir à nous ?

Si seulement tu n'étais pas parti me chercher mon café que tu avais oublié, si seulement j'avais été là, j'aurais pu te sauver. Si seulement les ambulances avaient pu arriver à temps. Mais on est à New-York, ce genre d'accident arrive tout les jours, mais si seulement j'avais agi autrement, tu serais toujours là, avec nous.

Mais que veut dire toujours ? Cela veut dire, jusqu'à la mort nous sépare ? Jusqu'à l'un de nous parte ? Ou éternellement, où que l'on soit ?

Tu aurais su me répondre, me trouver une théorie farfelue à laquelle j'aurais répliqué un ''Castle'' faussement agacé en cachant mon sourire naissant.

Je ne te l'ai pas dit. Mais je me souvenais de tout, cette fois où une balle a rencontré ma peau. De ton visage alarmé, des cris, du ''je t'aime''. J'aurais vraiment voulu être cette femme pour toi. Si je t'avais dit que j'avais entendu ton aveu, si je t'avais répondu la réciproque, tu crois que cela aurait changé quelque chose ?

Sûrement. Mais je ne peux pas, toujours pas. Peut-être que nos âmes étaient sœurs, mais peut-être que nous n'étions pas fait pour être ensemble, c'est tout.

Je t'ai caché tellement de chose. J'aurais dû te dire plus souvent comment tu enjolivais mes journées. Comment tu rendais ma vie plus agréable, plus amusante. Comment tu me faisais oublier tout mes soucies lorsque je me trouvais près de toi.

J'ai tellement de regret que je m'embrouille. J'aurais voulu faire quelque chose d'unique pour toi, comme tu l'as fait avec les livres. Mais je ne sais pas chanter, je ne sais pas danser, je ne pouvais pas t'avouer mon amour. La seule chose pour laquelle j'étais douée, c'était faire régner la justice, pour les victimes, pour les familles. Mais je n'ai pas pu pour toi. Je m'en veux. Je ne l'ai pas retrouvé. Le seul dont que j'aurais vraiment voulu avoir, c'était lui.

Royce avait raison, mais je n'ai réalisé que trop tard que je ne voulais pas me retourner et me demander ''If only''. Trop tard. J'ai toujours eu un avion de retard pour ça, hein ?

J'aurais aimé voir ton visage lorsque je t'aurais avoué que je t'aimais. Je l'imagine toujours, d'ailleurs, je l'aurais dit sans froufrou. D'un seul souffle.

_Je t'aime Richard Alexander Rodgers Castle._

Mais je n'ai jamais pu te dire tout ça, mais Dieu sait combien j'ai voulu te le dire. Mais j'avais peur. Alors, je le confis dans une lettre, un simple morceau de papier. Mais ce papier contient tout ce que je ressens, et il t'appartient, tout comme mon cœur.

Mais je ne peux pas te le dire maintenant. J'ai trop attendu. Je ne peux pas car tu es parti, et que je n'ai pas pu te retenir. « Quand tu sauras mon crime, et le sort qui m'accable, je n'en mourrais pas moins, j'en mourrais plus coupable* »

Voilà tu sais tout. Juste une chose, Castle.

_Je suis désolée. Pour tout._

* * *

><p>*Citation d'une réplique de Phèdre, <span>Phèdre de Racine<span>

Castle ne m'appartient pas. Pareil pour Phèdre de Racine et pour "Your song"

Sur ce, bonne soirée de nouveau, j'espère avoir quelques avis, ou tout du moins une trace de votre passage. J'retourne à mes séries. :à


End file.
